Cuando Fue Antes El Amor
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: Solo fue lo que pasa y cada expresion. solo se trata de un pasado lejano que alo mejor se reencontra.


_Cuando fue antes el amor _

_By sakura yolei sora ruki makino_

_***************************************************** _

_Cuando lo conocí fue algo que nunca olvidare solo en verlo mi expresión cada vez cambiaba. No lo sabia pero era una sensación hermosa nunca creí que fuera él a que uniera mi vida para siempre yo solo pensaba que éramos enemigos de la naturaleza pero ya veo que no fue asi, es algo mas sobre todas las cosas me pongo a retractarme de una forma increíble. algo que ningún sentimiento me ah dedicado solo ver mi expresión verla solo eso me producía todo calor, protección, seguridad etc... todo eso. Pero vuelvo al presente mis lagrimas, callentes que caen de mis ojos lilas a lo cual el adoraba. No por que no puedo comprender pero si estoy en el pasado a lo cual sierro y vuelvo a pensar. Mis lagrimas, mi situación, mi enojo, mi rabia y mi delirio solo eso para expresar cuanto te ame y te sigo amando no sé cuando será mi día espero que sea pronto. Formamos una familia solo de tu y yo tuvimos unos lindos hijos, a lo cual ellos están orgullos de ti en cada instante al igual que ellos de mi y todavía no pueden comprender como estamos juntos, ahora si con todo lo que le contamos pareciera una historia de los monitos animados. Me pongo a pensar que tiene razón mis hijos y ahora los veo ya mayores. Pero té extraño sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Es algo que la vida nunca apreciará todo lo que te ame y te sigo amando y algunas que sean me juntare contigo en él mas aya para que veas lo que te ame. no-solo se que fue algo que nos vacío del corazón. Y cada vez que te siento es una maravilla de mi corazón me purifica es algo tan querido, pero ahora viendo esas viejas fotografías mis lagrimas otra vez resaltan, yo sé que me miras desde el cielo como los niños buenos les dicen cuando sus madres o sus padres están aya, pero yo sé que tu estas aquí viéndome, sonriéndome aunque yo no te pueda ver pero tu si a mi y te siento cerca de mi aunque yo se que tus hijos no. pero yo se que si alomejor trata de no decirlo pero te extrañan al igual que yo. Y tus nietos míralos son tan hermosos se parecen cuando éramos pequeños imagínate hay uno igual que tu. Sus ojos azules como el mar, su sonrisa, su pelo. En todo le caracteriza a ese niño a ese niño que te veo cuando éramos nosotros y esas fotos que no sacábamos. Me gustaría estar de nuevo en esa época pero veo estoy vieja al igual que lo eras cuando te marchaste, dime como puedo hacer para no acordarme de ese sufrimiento que tengo gravado en la mente y en el corazón cuando fue demasiado tarde en recuperarte, pero trato de mirar al presente mis hijos serán capases de soportar si me voy. Espero que si al ver cuando tu morías ryo yo sentí un puñal en mi corazón. A lo cual no pude mas quería morir contigo soñar que era una pesadilla. pero al parecer no lo era. De verdad que estaba muriendo y yo sin hacer nada por que si yo te amaba debería de haberte protegido por que ahora. Me gustaría morirme para verte y decirte que lo ciento mucho mi lindo ryo, mi lindo ryo por que fui tan terca en esos tiempos pero ahora no me arrepiento. Por que si no hubiera sido asi tu nunca te hubieras fijado en mi y ahora estoy en esta tumba dejándote tus flores favoritas de cerezo. A lo cual te gustaban por que yo representaba eso para ti y todos los problemas que hemos tenido pero no sé por que me sigo mal yo sé que tú estas bien. Y yo muy pronto marchare contigo pero es algo que mi corazón necesita y ese eres tu no se por que ahora soy tan sentimental; si antes yo no lo era como un muro a lo cual tu fuiste capaz de romper._

_Mama, ya vamonos_dijo la chica a la señora que estaba al lado de una tumba _

_si ya voy hija_le respondió _

_En eso venia una linda chica que se parecía mucho cuando era pequeña. Tenia lindo ojos lila, el pelo recogido de caballo el mismo color de pelo entre un café fuerte, una polera de un corazón roto y unos pantalones a lo cual venia con un niño de lindos ojos azules, pelo parado y sonriendo al parecer esa parejita estaban hablando de algo muy bueno. A lo cual ellos se acercan a donde la abuela._

_Abuelita vamonos si no sé no será tarde_le dijo la nieta a la señora. _

_Si ya voy rika, solo estoy recordando viejos tiempos_le respondió._

_Viejos tiempos? _Preguntándole a la abuela._

_Si ryo solo viejos tiempos que nunca se olvidan. Cuando uno quiere nunca sé olvidan_diciendo esto mira para el cielo a lo cual se imaginaba la cara de la persona que más amo. _

_En ese momento la abuela con sus nietos se iban de la tumba que anoraban cada domingo. Para ir haber por que era una tumba muy importante en la vida y en eso los chicos y la anciana se suben al auto a lo cual la anciana empieza pensar otra vez. _

_Vez que te dije, esta es la familia tu añorabas tener unida junta y feliz ahora solo tengo que esperar a que me valla yo. Contigo y ser felices solo eso espero que sea asi._

_abuela, abuela por que me pusieron rika al igual que tu dime siii_le dijo a su abuela _

_Es por que yo me parecía mucho a ti. Cuando era pequeña y tu hermano se parecía mucho a tu abuelo querida rika_le dijo calmadamente a lo cual los nietos se alegraron y se calmaron. a lo cual la abuela de ellos _

_Empieza a cerrar los ojos para pensar mejor a lo cual ella termina diciendo._

_Si como tu lo quisiste nuestro nietos se llaman como nosotros es nuestra vil figura espero que este contento por que yo si lo estoy. _

_Que me pasa estoy en un lugar. Muy hermoso verde es como si se fuese el cielo como te puedo ver que me estas enseñando. La entrada a ese lugar me quiero ir contigo seria lo mas bello. _

_Espero que mis hijos sepan cuidarse yo creo por que son bastante grandes y asta una familia formada claro que voy ryo contigo en todas._

_ven, ven mi linda rika té espero_le dijo haciéndole señales de bienvenida _

_Claro que voy contigo ryo algún día este era mi destino. Como alguna vez lo dijo juri al fin me uniré con ustedes._

_Abuela, abuela cuéntame otra cosa mas de tu vida eh abuela contéstame por favor abuela_le dijo meciéndola._

_Que pasa rika que le pasa a la abuela_preguntandole a lo cual rika le dice._

_Sabes mami que la abuela no me responde. y va mas que rato que no abre sus ojos_le respondió. _

_A lo cual en eso se para el auto y la hija va haber su madre y ve que ya no-tenia pulso a lo cual su hija. Lo comprendió y en eso unas lagrimas les sale de sus ojos y le dice._

_Por que, por que siempre te gusta pensar en ti. Y en los demás por que maldita sea pero te entiendo por que querías mucho a papa_diciendo esto empezó a llorar continuamente a lo cual sus hijos les pregunto. _

_Mama que es lo que pasa_le dijo al usinoro a lo cual ella le dijo._

_Nada solo que su abuela descansa en paz y esta con su abuelo hay mirándolos a ustedes_diciendo esto abrazo a sus hijos y ella dijo las ultimas palabras._

_Espero que te valla bien madre_diciendo esto el auto seguía su curso normal._

_A lo cual en el cielo se veía un grupo de 6 personas que al parecer estaba esperando a la pareja y uno le dijo. _

_ahora estaremos juntos, no es cierto_le dijo a la pareja a lo cual la mujer le dijo _

_si todos juntos_le dijo _

_Y en eso la señora empezó a decir._

_Espero que seas feliz mi hija querida que ya sabes que yo te cuidare. Y protegeré por nada del mundo te pasara nada_diciendo eso el cielo empieza a salir el sol pero más brillante de lo normal y sale una hermosa arcoiris. _

_aquí descansa los restos de rika makino y actual esposa de ryo akiyama_

_a la edad de 72 años de viuda y ahora sus restos descansaran en paz se lo desean sus hijos y sus nietos _

_rika makino 1984-2046 _

_Cuando sepas que el corazón, no se manda solo se protege para la persona que se ama. Solo una vez para siempre solo ten por seguro si se ama una vez. espero que sea para siempre con el amor eterno asta la muerte, asta que tu renuncies todo lo que té envarga yo solo té protegere..........._

_**********fin***********_

_**********************************************************_

_n/d/sys/r/r/i:mmmm guaaaaaa T_T que triste bueno eso algún día me llegara a pasar a mi pero asta el momento no jajajajaja ^^¡ bueno esto se los dedico a todos y esta historia es especialmente de ryo y rika que me encanta esa pareja al igual que henry (bombones) pero no importa bueno esta historia me hizo llorar de verdad y espero que a ustedes no les pase bueno un besito y nos vemos en otra _

_Atte _

_sakura yolei sora ruki makino _

_(siyisi) (ruri) (izumi) _


End file.
